


Illegible

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom JT, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, sub Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - When he saw that the handwriting was beginning to degrade, he pinched Malcolm’s side.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Illegible

“You don’t get to cum until you finish, you know this. Now, keep going.”

Malcolm whined desperately in the back of his throat. He tried to focus on the papers in front of him. he hated having to write his statements. He would much prefer being able to type them. However, they were to be run through Gil, approved and then typed. Gil preferred reading them handwritten. That meant that Malcolm was going to write them by hand. Which is why he and JT were curled up on his couch filling out paperwork together.

JT hand his hand on a glass of whiskey and a remote. The remote that led to the small torture device nestled deep within Malcolm’s body. It had been set at level 4 out of 10 for about the last 20 minutes. JT was actually expecting that Malcolm would make some good progress on his reports. However, they were closing in on being done. With only two more to write, JT figured that there was room for some teasing.

He turned it up two notches and watched as Malcolm arched desperately, his mouth dropping open to form an ‘o’. JT smirked over at him. Malcolm wined and palmed desperately at his crotch. It was no use though. JT knew that the cage he had put Malcolm into this morning would keep his lover from getting hard and more than that, would keep him from cumming without permission.

“Daylight’s burning baby boy. You need to be writing those reports otherwise you are never going to be able to cum. You’ll just have to spend the rest of the evening all wound up with nowhere to go. Do you want that?”

Malcolm desperately shook his head and focused his attention back on the piece of paper in front of him. He began to write, faster than before. His words flowing from the pen in the desperation. JT looked at him for a moment. When he saw that the handwriting was beginning to degrade, he pinched Malcolm’s side. Malcolm gave a whine.

“What?”

“That’s completely illegible. Gil needs to be able to read it. That looks like chicken scratch. Do it over.”

“The whole thing?”

“Yup, the whole thing.”

Malcolm stared at it in dismay but took a new piece of paper and started to rewrite it. This time he focused endlessly on his penmanship. Terrified that JT would once again say that it wasn’t good enough. JT didn’t move the vibration up any further, knowing that Malcolm wouldn’t be able to focus on his reports at all if he did.

Once the last two had been written in Malcolm’s beautiful cursive writing, JT put away the paperwork. Malcolm flashed his eyes at JT, pleading silently with him. How could JT resist such beautiful eyes when turned on him. He took Malcolm by the hand and led him over to the large bed. In a few swift moments, he had Malcolm stripped naked.

He gave his lover a shove and watched the smaller man fall back onto the bed with a thump. Then he helped Malcolm get into the cuffs. It was a small amount of work to tighten the chains so that Malcolm was spread apart. Arms stretched with his whole body on display. Absolutely stunning.

Then he turned to the parts of Malcolm that were begging for attention. His cock and his ass. The cock was doing it’s very best to get hard inside of the cage and it was failing. The ass was clenched tightly around the vibrator. JT considered for a moment about the cock and the ass. He was going to fuck Malcolm. That was a given. However, he didn’t know if he was going to remove the cage. He could simply milk the cum right out of the younger man, leaving him unsatisfied and wanting.

Malcolm could see what JT was thinking and immediately began to protest. “No! You said if I behaved that I would get an orgasm. A real one. Not you milking the cum out of me and calling it one.”

“I know my good boy didn’t just tell me no.” His voice held a bit of an edge.

“I’m sorry. Please? This week was so hard with that case, all I want is a real orgasm.”

JT huffed but gave in. “Alright. But you are getting spanked later for that little bit. Do you hear me? Let me find the key.”

He dug out the key to Malcolm’s cock cage, but he took his sweet time retrieving it and then unlocking the organ trapped inside. Once the cage was off it immediately began to harden. JT took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. Encouraging it to thicken the rest of the way.

Once it was the rest of the way, JT turned the vibrator up to 10 he watched as Malcolm’s hips jutted up. The younger man squirmed helplessly, not able to get any leverage. JT watched for a few moments before he took pity on his lover.

He pulled out the vibrator, turned it off and tossed it aside. Then he put _three_ of his fingers into the warm, wet channel. Checking to make sure that there was still plenty of lube from when he had put the vibrator inside of him.

There was so JT wasted no time stripping off his clothing and positioning his cock. He looked Malcolm dead in the eye and then thrust harshly. Malcolm cried out as JT bottomed out and JT couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he felt it.

Each of his thrusts showed the power that was contained within his body. There was a chorus of moans and whimpers that made a piece of music sweeter than any other. Their bodies creating a tempo that couldn’t be matched by any orchestra.

The teasing had left them very keyed up and it only took a few minutes of fucking before they were there. Reaching the crescendo of their lovemaking, Malcolm let out a long whimper while JT released a shout.

For one singular moment there existed only them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked.


End file.
